


An Operation of Life and Death

by Triple (AlexisOfTea)



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisOfTea/pseuds/Triple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Victor Niguel will have to take a shot at what might be one of his most important surgeries ever, as it concerns something very personal to him: his ego. Short one-shot fic<br/>~<br/>Originally written by Triplemathics, submitted with permission</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Operation of Life and Death

Moronic idiots. Always bothering him about his lab. Always being on his case just because he doesn't do anything much outside of it. But what do they know? If they prefer to buzz around instead of doing work, fine. They can thank him later after he's cured another disease. Again.

"Damn it, why isn't the scalpel working any better! Maybe I forgot to put some antibiotic gel first..."

A disgruntled Victor Niguel was focusing on a difficult procedure. He hadn't slept for over a day, but this would require most of his skills to pull of, and it was an essential operation for him, if he would be able to keep working as a doctor. He needed to keep his wits about him, just until he finished up this patient.

"Almost there... Forceps. Let's finish up the 'Powell Procedure'."

A door creak was heard. Victor must have been more tired than he thought, because he didn't notice it at all.

"Dr. Niguel..?"

Almost dumbfoundedly, Victor turned around, forceps still in hand, gripping their prey firmly.

"O-Oh, Dr. Hoffman.. What is it?"

The director looked at Niguel's work-in-progress.

"...I hope I'm not interrupting..? I was just going to hand you the report you asked for."

"...No, I'm finishing up. Leave them on the table."

"As you wish. If you excuse me, then... I will leave you with your dinner."

Almost as quickly as he appeared, Director Hoffman was now gone again. Victor had already forgotten the visitor he just had, much too entranced by the sandwich in his hands.

"Operation complete. Another masterpiece. S-rank sandwich, get in my belly.


End file.
